


Don't Give Up Hope

by Marii410



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Caring Derek, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of Coma, Mentioned Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Pack Feels, Pack Movie Nights, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marii410/pseuds/Marii410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ukrywa pewien sekret, o którym wiedzą nieliczni. Co się stanie, gdy niespodziewanie otrzyma szokującą, aczkolwiek radosną nowinę?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Give Up Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Męczyłam się z tym tekstem już jakiś czas i sama nie wiem co mi z tego wyszło. Idealne to nie jest, ale postanowiłam się tym z wami podzielić. Sterek nie ważne jaki - ważne, że jest ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Uwagi: Czas nie jest tu zbytnio określony, ale powiedziała bym, że jest to pomiędzy sezonem drugim a trzecim. Co do wieku, to rocznik Stilesa ma coś około 19 lat. Do opowiadania wykorzystałam tytuł oraz tekst piosenki zespołu Third Day "Don't Give Up Hope". Nie mam też żadnego pojęcia o śpiączce, ale czytałam o niektórych przypadkach, gdzie ludzie budzili się nawet po 11 latach. Z góry przepraszam za błędy. Pozdrawiam i życzę miłej (mam nadzieję) lektury!

_Don't turn around_  
Keep on moving  
Find your faith  
You'll be doing all right now  
Don't look back  
Keep on moving  
Find your faith  
And you'll be doing all right now  
Don't look back  
Keep on moving  
Find your faith  
And you'll be doing all right now

 

            Nadzieja była czymś co Stiles posiadał, to prawda, choć nie do końca. Tyle osób w końcu mówiło, by nigdy jej nie tracić, a jednak w sercu nastolatka uczucie to zmalało do postaci drobnego ziarenka. Stiles nie był głupi. Wiedział, że nawet najdrobniejsza rzecz potrafi ją skruszyć, a nawet zmiażdżyć. Zawsze to wiedział, dlatego nie lubił robić sobie nadziei, a potem być zawiedzionym, nienawidzić wszystkich i wszystkiego, a cały świat mieć za swojego wroga. To nie o to przecież chodziło. Z tego właśnie powodu, Stiles postanowił żyć chwilą i czerpać z życia tyle ile mu ono da. Nawet po upływie tylu lat i po wszystkich ostatnich wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce w Beacon Hills, nic się nie zmieniło. A jeśli nawet, to jego postanowienie tylko się wzmocniło. Dla niego i dla wszystkich jego przyjaciół. W końcu nie wiadomo było kiedy któregoś z nich spotka coś złego.

            Nie to jednak gnębiło teraz Stilesa. Nie do końca przynajmniej. Bo jak miał niby powiedzieć swojemu chłopakowi, z którym ostatnio się posprzeczał, coś, co ukrywał przed wszystkimi przez prawie połowę swojego życia? Najlepiej w ogóle, by tego nie mówił, tylko ostatnie okoliczności sprawiły, że musiał to zrobić. Każdy miał jakieś sekrety i Stiles nie był wcale wyjątkiem od tej reguły. Ale jego tajemnica był nieco inna, bo wiązała się ona z nadzieją, którą z każdym dniem tracił coraz bardziej. To była tylko kwestia czasu aż w końcu to uczucie już całkowicie zniknie z jego serca.

            Stilinski westchnął cicho, przecierając zmęczone oczy. Już od jakiejś godziny odkąd skończył się film, który Lydia wybrała do oglądania na dzisiejsze spotkanie, wszyscy siedzieli i rozmawiali, delektując się przekąskami leżącymi na stole. Stiles jednak był zbyt pogrążony w myślach, by zauważyć badawcze spojrzenia swoich przyjaciół. Nie zwracając kompletnie uwagi na swoje otoczenie, nie spostrzegł nawet zmartwionego spojrzenia osoby, która zaprzątała jego myśli.

 

            Cała wataha po upływie pewnego czasu dostrzegła tą zmianę w jego zachowaniu i wzbudziła ona w nich niepokój. Odkąd skończył się seans z ust Stilesa nie padło ani jedno słowo, co było dziwne dla wszystkich, którzy zdążyli go już poznać. Z wyjątkiem Scotta. McCall doskonale wiedział co dzieje się z jego przyjacielem, bo tylko on znał prawdę z nich wszystkich. Stilesa zawsze dręczyła ta jedna ważna sprawa, ale nigdy nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. Tylko teraz się to zmieniło, bo w końcu zaczęło się coś dziać i wynik tego wydarzenia mógł być albo dobry albo zły.

            Dopiero godzinę później, gdy stało się coś czego nikt w pomieszczeniu się nie spodziewał, wszyscy poznali tajemnicę nastolatka.

  

♦

 

         Tym razem film wybierała Erica i wszyscy po raz kolejny zebrali się w salonie Dereka przed dużym telewizorem plazmowym (do którego kupna namówił go oczywiście Stiles, po jakimś czasie, gdy zaczęli się spotykać). Zajmując swoje poprzednie miejsca, zaczęli oglądać i wtrącać co jakiś czas swoje uwagi.  Stiles jednak wymknął się na chwilę do łazienki, na co nikt nie zwrócił zbyt wielkiej uwagi, za bardzo pochłonięci byli filmem. Wszyscy jednak zdołali usłyszeć dźwięk przychodzącego połączenia, którego nie dało się tak po prostu zignorować. Stiles miał zwyczaj nadawania każdemu kontaktowi dziwnych dzwonków, dobierając do każdej osoby ten najbardziej pasujący im charakterom. Za nim jednak właściciel telefonu zjawił się ponownie w salonie, melodia się skończyła i zastąpił ją dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości.

          Stiles, gdy tylko wyszedł z łazienki, ruszył pospiesznie przez całą długość salonu w stronę komody, na której zostawił telefon. Wiedział, że jego ojciec był teraz w szpitalu i że był jedyną osobą, która by dzwoniła o tej godzinie. Zważywszy na to, że każda inna możliwa osoba znajdywała się w tym samym pomieszczeniu co on.

         Żołądek ścisnął mu się nieprzyjemnie z niepokoju, który Stiles był pewien, że każdy obecny wilkołak może wyczuć, tak samo jak usłyszeć szybkie bicie serca, które boleśnie obijało mu się o żebra. W duchu aż się modlił, by nie były to żadne złe wieści. To byłoby trochę ironiczne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ostatnio oboje z ojcem otrzymywali same pozytywne. Nastolatek otworzył sms'a i wbił spojrzenie w tekst na wyświetlaczu, czując moment później jak uginają się pod nim kolana, a ręce zaczynają drżeć.  Gdy w końcu dotarło do niego, co właśnie przeczytał, Stiles upadł bezwiednie i ścisnął z całych sił telefon, który miał w rękach. Tak mocno, aż pobielały mu knykcie. To co w tym momencie poczuł, nie dało sie opisać słowami.

 

         Wciąż podświetlony ekran ukazywał wiadomość tekstową, w którą wpatrywały się duże bursztynowe oczy, a głęboko w nich czaiło się niedowierzanie. Dwa krótkie słowa wstrząsnęły całym światem Stilesa i sprawiły, że z jego oczu popłynęły łzy pełne ulgi, radości oraz - po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna - nadziei, którą myślał, że już na zawsze stracił.

**Wiadomość od** : Papa John

_Obudziła się_

 

            Cała wataha –  zwabiona głuchym odgłosem i przyspieszonym biciem serca swojego przyjaciela – ucichła i wpatrywała się w niego z szokiem oraz z widocznie wymalowanym na ich twarzach zmartwieniem. Lydia nacisnęła pauzę na pilocie i również odwróciła się w jego stronę. Derek z kolei już miał zamiar wstać z miejsca i podejść do swojego chłopaka, ale ktoś inny go uprzedził. Zmarszczył brwi, a usta ułożył w cienką linię. Czuł się w tej chwili kompletnie nie na miejscu.

 

            Oczy Stilesa i Scotta spotkały się w tym samym momencie. Scotta pytające, a Stilesa pełne wesołych iskierek, które tylko dodawały im uroku. Nawet sekunda nie minęła jak na twarzy Stilesa zagościł szczery i pełen radości uśmiech, jakiego jeszcze nikt z watahy nigdy u niego nie widział oraz wyraźnie wypisana ulga, jakby ktoś zdjął z jego ramion ogromny ciężar.

            Scottowi nie trzeba było żadnych słów. Od razu zrozumiał.  Nawet się nie zastanawiał, tylko bez chwili zwłoki podszedł do swojego przyjaciela, swojego brata i przykucnął tuż obok niego. Wyciągnął delikatnie telefon z jego stalowego uścisku, kładąc go tuż obok siebie na podłodze i ujął policzki Stilesa w swoje dłonie, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy.

            – Stiles – sapnął z niedowierzaniem imię przyjaciela, a Stilinski skinął w milczeniu głową na zawarte w nim pytanie.  Przytłoczony falą uczuć, które go ogarnęły, nie był nawet w stanie wykrztusić tych dwóch magicznych słów; dlatego rzucił się przyjacielowi na szyję, ściskając go z całych swoich ludzkich sił. Scott od początku był na to przygotowany i tylko na to czekał, więc odwzajemnił uścisk, choć z umiarem, żeby go nie zmiażdżyć. Czuł jak jego przyjaciel drży w jego objęciach, zapewne od płaczu – domyślił się po zapachu. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, przytulając go do siebie jeszcze mocniej, po czym odsunął  go na wyciągnięcie ramion. Nie mylił się. Twarz Stilesa zdobiły ślady łez. Scott otarł je kciukiem i po raz kolejny obdarzył go ciepłym uśmiechem.

            – Jedź – Powiedział krótko.

            Stiles zmarszczył lekko brwi.

            – Nie chcesz... – zaczął, ale Scott uciął mu jednym intensywnym spojrzeniem.

            – Ta chwila należy do was, a ja będę miał na to jeszcze mnóstwo okazji. I pamiętaj – Ona nie zniknie. Nie tym razem – powiedział z pewnością w głosie, tak by Stiles zrozumiał to dobitnie. By więcej nie wątpił.

            – Jedź. Na pewno tak samo jak ty, nie może się doczekać, żeby cię zobaczyć.

            – Dziękuję Scotty. Wiesz, że cię kocham – Stiles zaśmiał się cicho, ściskając go po raz drugi.

            Scott zachichotał w odpowiedzi.

            – Wiem. Ja ciebie też. Pomimo faktu, że znalazłem się czwarty na twojej liście ukochanych osób – mruknął, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo i czochrając mu włosy . Wiedział, jak bardzo Stiles tego nie cierpi. Teraz jednak nastolatek nie zareagował na to w żaden sposób, prócz słowny. Scott wiedział, że w tym momencie jest on zbyt szczęśliwy, by przejmować się taką drobną rzeczą.

 

             Obaj wstali pomału. Stiles z lekką pomocą Scotta, co wcale mu nie przeszkadzało. Jego nogi wciąż były jak z waty.

            – Odegram się za to później – zagroził Stiles, patrząc na niego ze zmrużonymi, choć wciąż roześmianymi oczami. Scott od razu wiedział o co chodzi, zauważył Stiles, patrząc na niego. Już od dawna nie musieli używać słów, by się zrozumieć.

            – Dobra, dobra. Nie marudź, tylko idź – pogonił go jedynie Scott.

            – Okej – Stiles wykrzywił usta w delikatnym uśmiechu i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, by po chwili z chwilą zawahania zatrzymać się przy drzwiach.  – Odezwę się później i wtedy przyjedź.

 

            Scott skinął jedynie głową, zapewniając go tym samym, że tak właśnie zrobi. Po chwili Stilesa już nie było, a w lofcie zrobiło się nienaturalnie cicho. Wszyscy spojrzeli wyczekująco na Scotta i Scott czuł na sobie ich wzrok z każdej możliwej strony. Westchnął tylko i pokręcił ze zrezygnowanie głową, jednak uśmiech nie zeszedł z jego ust ani na chwilę. I zamiast owijać w bawełnę, jak to Stiles miał w zwyczaju robić, Scott postanowił od razu wyłożyć kawę na ławę. Prędzej czy później i tak wszyscy by się dowiedzieli.

            – Stilesa mama obudziła się ze śpiączki.                   

            Po tych słowach nastąpił chaos.

            – Co?

            – Ale... jak?

            – Myślałam, że jego mama zmarła.

            W salonie nagle zrobiło się tak głośno, że Scott miał aż ochotę ryknąć. Tylko Derek siedział dziwnie cicho ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, co nastolatka wcale nie zdziwiło.

            – Okej. Powiem wam, jak się uciszycie – Scott odezwał się odrobinę głośniej, co o dziwo poskutkowało, jakimś niezrozumianym cudem. – Dziesięć lat temu mama Stilesa miała wypadek samochodowy, za który Stiles przez ten cały czas się obwiniał. Nie będę wam opowiadał szczegółów, ale od tamtej pory była w śpiączce. Przy życiu podtrzymywała ją tylko aparatura. Nikt o tym nie wiedział prócz mnie, Stilesa, Szeryfa i osób ze szpitala, dlatego inni myśleli, że umarła. Ostatnio jednak jej stan zaczął się nagle poprawiać i wygląda na to, że właśnie się obudziła.

            Scott uśmiechnął się ciepło, przypominając sobie Claudię. Zaraz po Melissie była dla niego jak druga matka i kiedy on i Stiles byli mali, często zabierała ich do parku.

            Każdy z watahy przetwarzał przez chwilę te informacje w ciszy, będąc w kompletnym szoku i zastanawiając się tylko nad jednym.

            – Dlaczego nic nam o tym nie powiedział?

            Tylko Lydia zadała pytanie, które chodziło im wszystkim po głowie. Scott spojrzał na każdego ze smutkiem w oczach.

            – Bo od tamtego czasu minęło już dziesięć lat. Stiles nie lubił o tym rozmawiać, mimo że co tydzień odwiedzał ją w szpitalu. Gdybym go nie znał od początku, to wątpię w to, żeby mi o tym powiedział. Jego nadzieja po prostu z każdym dniem pomału wygasała.

_Widać to nie porzucił jej do końca,_ pomyślał Scott. Pamiętał jaki Stiles był przybity, za każdym razem, gdy wracał ze szpitala. Był świadkiem jak cały jego optymizm ucieka i zostaje zastąpiony przez ten fałszywy. Dopiero jak zaczęły się jego ataki paniki, Scott powiedział mu: "Nie porzucaj nadziei. Musisz tylko uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Gdy stracisz nadzieję, to będzie to oznaka, że uważasz ją za martwą, ale ona wciąż walczy. Walcz razem z nią". Stiles najwidoczniej nie zapomniał o tych słowach i był to chyba pierwszy raz, gdy Scott powiedział coś mądrego.

_Don't give up faith_  
Don't give up hope  
There's always something better  
Waiting around the corner

 

♦

 

 

                Derek siedział cicho, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Przynajmniej teraz wszystko się wyjaśniło. W końcu poznał odpowiedzi na pytania, które były powodem ich sprzeczek. Nie mógł znieść tego, że Stiles miał przed nim jakiś sekret. Nastolatek znikał w każdą niedzielę na niemal cały dzień, a jak wracał... Jego zapach był przesiąknięty szpitalem, innymi ludźmi i  lekami. Przez cały ten czas, Derek martwił się o nastolatka. Bał się tego, że może Stiles cierpi na jakąś chorobę i nie chce mu o tym powiedzieć. Nigdy jednak nie spodziewał się takiej rewelacji.

            Przez resztę wieczoru siedział pogrążony w myślach. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy reszta watahy zniknęła z jego mieszkania, pozostawiając go samego. Rozluźnił się więc, wziął do rąk książkę i oparł wygodniej o oparcie kanapy, postanawiając poczekać na Stilesa. Wiedział, że chłopak tu wróci. Zawsze wracała. Teraz jednak Derek miał dużo czasu do przemyślenia. Nie gniewał się na chłopak. Wiedział jak to jest wierzyć w coś mocno i mieć w wyniku tego złamane serce. Wiedział to, aż za dobrze.

 

♦

           

            Mężczyzna się nie mylił. Stiles zjawił się o poranku, gdy dochodziła godzina szósta. Pełen niepewności, szczęścia, melancholii... Derek dalej siedział w tym samym miejscu i w tej samej pozycji, nie będąc w stanie ruszyć się z miejsca. Nie będąc w stanie zasnąć. Czekał, aż nastolatek pierwszy się odezwie i tego również się doczekał.

            Derek wiedział, co usłyszy jeszcze zanim chłopak pojawił się lofcie. Znał Stilesa już na tyle dobrze, by być wstanie przewidzieć jego słowa i czyny. Nie zawsze, ale jednak i często się to przydawało, gdy nastolatek miał w planach zrobić coś bardzo głupiego.

 

            – Przepraszam.

            Stiles przerwał w końcu ciszę, która trwała zbyt długo, jak dla niego. Nie był przyzwyczajony do ciszy. Cisza go przerażała, pozostawiała z myślami, które czasami bywały niebezpieczne.

            Nie był jednak w stanie spojrzeć Derekowi w oczy.

            – Za co? 

            Derek położył czytaną wcześniej książkę obok siebie i wstał z kanapy. Wyraz jego twarzy był nieprzenikniony.  Obserwując uważnie Stilesa z każdym kolejnym krokiem zmniejszał dystans dzielący ich od siebie.

            Stiles spuścił głowę, patrząc zawzięcie w podłogę i drżąc z zimna. Pogoda niestety nie była zbyt obiecująca. Wiedział to od momentu, w którym opuścił szpital, ale nawet wtedy nie był przygotowany na taką ulewę. Za dużo myśli kłębiło mu się w głowie.

            Przeczesał nerwowym gestem mokre włosy, które kleiły mu się do czoła. Teraz stały one na każdą stronę, tworząc na jego głowie kompletny nieład. Przygryzł boleśnie dolną wargę i uniósł w końcu spojrzenie na zbliżającego się do niego Hale'a, patrząc na niego spod wachlarza swoich gęstych, czarnych rzęs.

            – Za to, że nic ci o tym nie powiedziałem. Za to, że trzymałem to przed tobą w tajemnicy. Za to, że tak co tydzień znikałem, nie mówiąc ci gdzie się wybieram.

 

            Derek westchnął cicho, mimowolnie przewracając oczami i gdy tylko znalazł się w końcu przed nim, zgarnął go bez chwili wahania w swoje silne ramiona, oferujące ciepło, którego Stiles teraz potrzebował. Mężczyzna ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, wdychając tak bardzo znajomy zapach, który przywodził na myśl dom.

            – Stiles. Uwierz mi, że nie masz mnie za co przepraszać. Nie gniewam się na ciebie. To prawda, że nie podobało mi się  jak znikałeś, ale teraz przynajmniej znam powód i zapewniam cię, że nie musisz czuć się przez to winny.

            Derek odsunął go od siebie na wyciągnięcie ramion i spojrzał mu uważnie w oczy, próbując dostrzec co się w nich kryje. Gdy znalazł to, czego w nich szukał, uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

            – Rozumiem – szepnął mu po chwili do ucha i dopiero wtedy nastolatek uścisnął go z całych sił, nie chcąc puścić za nic na świecie. Derek chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu widział, by był taki szczęśliwy.

            – Dziękuję.

            – Nie masz za co. Naprawdę.

            Hale odgarnął mokre kosmyki włosów z jego czoła i pogładził troskliwym gestem jego zaróżowiony od zimna policzek. Po krótkiej chwili patrzenia sobie w oczy, złączył ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku. Wiedział czego Stiles teraz najbardziej potrzebował i nie był to też odpowiedni moment na nic innego niż delikatność i troska. Tak. Wbrew pozorom Derek potrafił taki być, ale tylko dla jednej osoby i tą osobą był właśnie Stiles. A na coś więcej przyjdzie pora później i Derek już miał w planach coś wyjątkowego. Oczy Hale'a zabłysły niebezpiecznie, a usta ułożyły się w wilczym uśmiechu.

            – Co kombinujesz? – spytał go Stiles, zauważając zmianę w zachowaniu swojego chłopaka i obserwując go badawczo.

            – Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.

            Derek posłał mu niewinne spojrzenie, ale nastolatek i tak nie dał się na to nabrać.

            – Już ja dobrze znam tą minę i wiem, że coś zdrożnego chodzi ci po głowie.

            Stiles zmrużył oczy, na co Derek jedynie przewrócił figlarnie oczami. Po chwili jednak nastolatek spoważniał i niepewność pojawiła się na jego twarzy. Dereka wciąż zaskakiwało to, jak szybko potrafią zmieniać się jego emocje. Czasami ciężko mu przez to było odgadnąć, co tak naprawdę czuje nastolatek. Był jak chaos wewnątrz i chaos na zewnątrz.

            – Chciałem ci zadać jedno pytanie.

            Derek parsknął

            – Tylko jedno? Nie wierzę – uśmiechnął się krzywo, starając się jakoś rozluźnić atmosferę.

            – Doprawdy zabawne, Hale.

            Stiles szturchnął go lekko w ramię, ale mimowolnie zaśmiał się cicho.

            – Czy chciałbyś towarzyszyć mi następnym razem i poznać moją mamę?

            – Naprawdę, aż tak bałeś się mnie o to zapytać?

            – Derek.

            Tym razem to Stiles przewrócił oczami, wbijając w niego wyczekujące spojrzenie.

            – Stiles.

            Mierzyli się przez dłuższą chwilę wzrokiem. Stiles ze zniecierpliwieniem, Derek ze stoickim spokojem. Nie chcąc jednak trzymać nastolatka dłużej w niepewności, Hale pocałował go po raz kolejny.

            – Z przyjemnością.

            W oczach Stilinskiego zabłysły iskierki radości.

            – Ale... Najpierw lepiej się przebierz. Nie pójdziesz przecież w mokrych ciuchach.

            Jego głos był ochrypły, gdy – tym razem z uwagą – prześlizgnął wzrokiem po jego sylwetce. Warstwy tkaniny przywarły do Stilesa niczym druga skóra i to wcale nie pomagało Derekowi w jego wcześniejszym postanowieniu. Westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. Chyba jeszcze będzie musiał trochę poczekać aby zrealizować swój plan.

            – Derek. Znowu masz tą minę!

            Powiedział z niepokojem Stiles, kierując się szybko w stronę łazienki. Cóż... Stiles powinien się w końcu nauczyć, że ucieczka zawsze jest dla wilka zachętą...

            Derek uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując rząd idealnie białych i ostrych zębów. Chyba jego plany uległy zmianie.

 

_Don't give up now_  
Please, don't let go  
What can seem like the ending  
Could just be the beginning

**_Don't give up hope_ ** **_  
Don't give up hope_ ** _now_

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://elen410.tumblr.com/


End file.
